Gravity - Vegeta X Bulma
by azala23
Summary: A collection of stories detailing the ups and downs of Vegeta and Bulma's blossoming relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is just a quick little one-shot I did using the song "Gravity" By Sara Bareilles. The story follows the majority of the lyrics and I'm sure it's a lot better if you listen to it while reading. I might make a full story based on this eventually if there's enough interest, but for now...here ya go!

"Something always brings me back to you.

It never takes too long.

No matter what I say or do

I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.

You hold me without touch.

You keep me without chains.

I never wanted anything so much

than to drown in your love and not feel your reign."

Bulma sat outside on the balcony of her beautiful, large house. She stared hopefully out the window, listening to the soft hum that the Gravity Room released while her guest trained. It was getting late. Her lover would be finished soon enough.

She knew their recent affair was not a wise decision. She had just broken up with her unfaithful boyfriend, Yamcha, and was in a vulnerable state. But something drew her to Vegeta-she couldn't quite describe it. It's like she was magnetized to him, finding it difficult to even keep her hands off of him. She knew she was falling in love with him. She knew she was becoming dependent on his touch every night. But she also knew there was no chance for their relationship. Vegeta was lonely on Earth and in his loneliness, he found Bulma. But he could never love her truly, she figured. He was harsh, cold, uncaring. Even in their fleeting moments of passion, she could tell his was only a matter of lust. She was a genius, but here she was acting foolishly for him.

Suddenly, the Gravity Room ceased its murmur and the shower started running. Bulma quickly entered her room, taking a quick peek in the mirror as she awaited her nightly visitor. What was it about him that was so addictive?

She felt the cycle start again: every day it was the same game. He'd train all day, stopping only for meals, then come to her at night. They'd meet, make love, and he'd be gone before the morning sun rose. She'd awaken to a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and spend the first half hour of her morning in tears. She was conflicted: she would take crying every day over not having him. Yet, she wished she could be free of him altogether. She felt like she was his prisoner, but the sick part is that she kind of liked it.

Her door handle turned-Vegeta had arrived.

"Set me free, leave me be.

I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.

Here I am and I stand so tall,

just the way I'm supposed to be.

But you're on to me and all over me."

He walked into her room, delicately shutting the door behind him. Bulma sat at her vanity mirror still playing with a few turquoise, stray hairs. She looked over to him, her eyes meeting his. A confident smirk crawled across his face as he began approaching her. There were no words between them-there rarely were during these nights. No sarcastic comments, no arguments...just the still silence surrounded them. Almost as if she were in a trance, Bulma rose from her seat as Vegeta stood before her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She held her breath as the heat from his body engulfed her. She stared desperately into his onyx eyes, hoping to see any trace of romance. Unfortunately, she saw only fire. He gently, yet passionately, pulled her lips to his. Bulma threw her arms around his neck as their tongues found each other. Swiftly, he reached beneath her bottom and lifted her in his arms as she straddled him. He then tossed her on the bed and began tearing at the thin, silk dress that draped over her body.

"Vegeta, be careful! This is an expensive nightgown!" Bulma spat.

Vegeta let out a low growl, "Do you think I care, woman? Just get it off."

"Oh my Kami, you are so impatient." She sighed, carefully removing the dress and placing it on the floor next to her.

Vegeta smiled at his prey. He removed his own clothes before his body met hers. She loved hearing his racing heartbeat as he lay on top of her. It made him seem more human, more capable of someday loving her. She was living in a dream, but in this moment she never cared.

He ran one hand down her breast, past her stomach, stopping at her thigh. His other hand tangled itself in her short, blue hair. Once again, he plunged deep into her mouth as his hands continued roaming her body. Her face felt hot and she couldn't wait for him any longer. With a swift thrusting motion, he settled into her.

Their movements were deliberate yet gentle. She felt more alive than ever in the too-brief time they spent as one entity. Much to her dismay, the moment quickly passed.

Vegeta rolled off of her, panting as he attempted to contain himself.

Bulma wiped away at the small sweat beads forming on her forehead. She looked over at the prince, her eyes scanning his glorious figure. She still couldn't believe that this was the man she was sleeping with. If only she could get him to stay with her without the agony that the morning light brought.

She curled up in the base of his neck, intertwining her legs with his. She breathed in his soapy smell, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was never sure how he'd react to cuddling, but he had not objected yet. Instead, he snaked an arm around her stomach, pulling her naked body closer to his. She could swear she almost felt his head tilt on to hers. Maybe it was all in her mind. Soon, she could no longer deny her exhaustion-he took the wind right out of her-and it wasn't long before Bulma drifted off to sleep.

"I live here on my knees

as I try to make you see that you're

everything I think I need here on the ground.

But you're neither friend nor foe

though I can't seem to let you go.

The one thing that I still know

is that you're keeping me down.

You're keeping me down.

You're on to me, on to me, and all over..."

Bulma was awoken by the shifting of Vegeta's body. She knew it was late at night and assumed he was preparing for his big exit.

"Vegeta, wait." She wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"What is it, woman?" He almost whispered, his dark eyes filled with both curiosity and irritation.

She gulped. She had never done this before. But it was now or never.

"Will you...stay? With me? Here?" She couldn't look at him for fear of his reaction. Instead she focused her attention on his flawless abs. Always a good distraction.

Vegeta wasn't quite sure what she meant. He wasn't a big sleeper anyway, especially in an actual bed. The thought of staying in a bed all night didn't make sense to him. It didn't sound completely displeasing to try to sleep a bit. He was certainly comfortable with her in his arms.

"Hmmm" he grunted, seemingly reluctant to speak. "If this interferes with my training it will NOT be happening again, do you understand?" His tone was harsh and blunt, but as Bulma finally looked back up into his eyes, she saw something there besides fire. She thought she saw a flicker of affection.

"It won't, I promise." Her big smile nearly broke her face in two. She buried her head deeper into his neck. Although morning had to come eventually, and their lives would revert back to normal, tonight she would have the man she wanted. Tonight, she would have his love.

Tonight, she would pretend.

"Something always brings me back to you.

It never takes too long."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I've decided to make this a couple of different stories each inspired by a song. It might wind up being one cohesive story, eventually. We'll see. Please remember to review as those inspire me to write faster! And please enjoy!

...

"We've tried being apart,

But the truth is

We are who we are.

We're so much alike,

It ain't a good thing.

Too dumb to give up,

Too stubborn to change.

But I ain't got no one sleeping with me

And you ain't got nowhere that you need to be.

Maybe I love you,

Maybe I'm just kind of bored.

It is what it is

'til it ain't anymore."

-It Is What It Is- Kacey Musgraves

Morning had arrived and the air was heavily perfumed with the scent of fresh rain. It wasn't long before the clouds burst and the rain came trickling down on the window. A loud lighting bolt struck in the distance, waking the sleeping child. He began to cry for his mother who was passed out in the other room.

Bulma yawned, stretching her arms over her head before tending to her screaming 2 year old.

"Trunks, what in the world is wrong with you?" She opened the door to his room. The purple-haired boy was standing up in his crib, clutching the bars in a death-grip. His face was streaming with tears. He huffed and pointed his finger at the window.

"Monster!" He sobbed.

"Did you see lightening, little boy?" She smiled while lifting her son in her arms. He clung to her neck desperately, his crying turned into little gasps of air as he calmed down. She rubbed his back and rocked him back and forth.

"It's just a storm, Trunks. There's nothing to worry about." He had been devastatingly terrified of storms for the past year. Bulma couldn't help but blame herself. After all, all of the loud noises he heard as an infant as she toted him around a battlefield had to be pretty scarring.

He sniffled quietly before sternly proclaiming, "Mama. We have food?"

He certainly had the appetite of his father. She smiled at the thought of her sensitive little boy being anything like his dad. Speaking of Vegeta, she wondered if he was already awake.

After the defeat of Cell and the Androids, Bulma invited Vegeta to come live with her once again. He originally decided that wasn't in his best interest and took off for months to train on another planet. However, something brought him back home quicker than she anticipated. He claimed it was to ensure that his son received proper training. She always wondered if maybe watching Future Trunks die at the hands of Cell awoke some sort of compassion and caring for their little family. Even if it was just to help Trunks train, that had to mean he had grown to love them, right?

Since he had been home, they had started sleeping in the same bed together despite the house being extremely expansive. It could hold the entire Z Fighters and their extended family. Sleeping in bed with her was a small detail, but one that meant to the world to Bulma. Heck, he used to simply sleep sitting up in a chair. It wasn't until after the Cell games that he started sleeping lying down. Sometimes, although they hadn't had many sexual encounters since his return, he even held her while she slept. Something had changed within him, and she found she was falling in love with him all over again. Their relationship had been strained since Trunks was born, and she figured they had ended their affair for good. But here he was, attempting to be a decent father. His ego was still unbelievable and he could be a major jerk, but he had softened up so much lately.

Bulma carried Trunks into the kitchen. She could now hear the Gravity Room buzzing from outside. Vegeta was clearly up and training. It would be nice if he could take care of Trunks in the morning once in awhile, but she knew that was asking too much of the stubborn Prince.

She balanced her son on her hip while searching the fridge for something to cook. She quickly became annoyed trying to do both tasks, and placed Trunks in his high chair. Pancakes would be sufficient, she decided.

"Dada, where are you?" Trunks, in the nasty habit of pointing at things, stretched his finger out at the door leading to the backyard.

"Yes, daddy is training, baby. He'll come in for breakfast." She turned on the stove and began cooking. She beamed with happiness thinking about her family together at breakfast. They really had been acting like a real family. Not the broken family she had come to know the past few years. The only thing that was missing was the ring around her fourth finger. She had thoughts about asking Vegeta to marry her, however, she wasn't even sure if he understood the Earth concept of matrimony. But it's not like anything would change. They were already acting like a married couple, why not make it official?

Heh, like he'd ever go for something like that...

Bulma set out the pancakes on the table before walking to the intercom and buzzing Vegeta.

"Come take a break and get some breakfast! I made pancakes!" She chirped.

She did not receive a response, but she heard the GR stop which signaled that he was going to be joining them.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen, covered in sweat from head to toe. His shirtless body was glistening, and Bulma couldn't ignore his pungent smell.

"You know, you could take a shower before gracing us with your smelly presence!" Bulma plugged her nose dramatically.

Vegeta looked irritated, "I'll shower after I've eaten, woman." He plopped down at the table.

Trunks's eyes glowed with joy. He began to dance around in his seat, arms above his head. He was practically begging for Vegeta to pick him up.

"Dada, up! Up!" He cooed, reaching at his father again. Vegeta eyed his son, zero emotion on his face.

"The boy wants something." He said between a mouth full of food.

"He wants YOU, Vegeta. You know, it wouldn't kill you to pick up your own son." Bulma rested her hand in her hand, knowing very well that the argument was fruitless.

Vegeta simply grunted and continued his meal. Bulma rolled her eyes. She still couldn't believe how he could ignore his own son like that. But, at least he was present. She really couldn't ask for anything more at this point. Well, she COULD...but she wasn't sure if she wanted to risk it.

"So, Yamcha's coming over to visit Trunks today. Will you be joining us?" Bulma often had her friends come and visit. And although she had dated Yamcha for a long time, he had become a wonderful friend to her despite their break up being pretty nasty. Time had healed those wounds and he had become a frequent visitor. It was nice to have male figures around Trunks considering Vegeta did not make an appearance very often. She always invited him to come and play with them but so far, he did not take her up on her offer.

He looked up, eyeing her slowly. She could never tell what he was thinking, but he was never happy when Yamcha was coming over.

"Do what you want, I couldn't care less. I'll be training. Don't bother me." He said, finishing his meal. But right before he left the house, he pivoted, putting a hand on Trunks's head and looking at him directly in the eyes.

"You'll be training soon." He whispered, unaware that Bulma was attempting to listen intently to what he was saying to their child. He then took off quickly. She shook her head: just when she was doubting him, he shows a bit of affection in his own way. It was a strange way, but there was no doubt it was present.

A few hours had passed until she heard a familiar voice call from the front door.

"Bulma! You ready for some fun?!" Yamcha made his way into the kitchen carrying a large wooden box.

"Hey, Yamcha. Whatcha got there?" Bulma lifted Trunks into her arms.

"Just some little toys for my favorite little guy!" He beamed as they walked into the living room. He sat the box on the ground and promptly snatched Trunks from Bulma.

She giggled under her breath and she watched Yamcha put her son in between his legs while pulling out a colorful, wooden, fish-shaped puzzle. Her friends all knew Vegeta wasn't the most nurturing father and they all made quite the effort to make up for that. She always worried a bit about Yamcha, though. He was apparently dating around but had not found someone to settle down with, yet. She wondered if being this close to him was difficult for him. She just hoped that if he had any residual feelings for her he would keep it to himself. She loved Vegeta and nothing could change that. But that didn't mean she didn't love to watch Trunks laugh and play with Yamcha. It warmed her heart, actually.

Suddenly, their laughter was broken by the beep of the intercom:

"Woman! The room is broken. I need it repaired immediately." Vegeta's voice boomed. Bulma sighed, her nice moment ruined by his brash behavior.

"Can you watch Trunks for me? I really gotta go take care of this..." Bulma put a hand to her forehead.

Yamcha stared at her with concern filling his eyes. Uh oh. She knew were this was going.

"Bulma, why do you put up with him? He's rude to you, he doesn't pay attention to Trunks...all he cares about is beating Goku. I don't understand why you continue to let him take advantage of you like this!" He hated seeing his friend in what he considered to be an abusive relationship.

"Listen, you don't know what he's like behind closed doors. You don't get it." Bulma spat. She could talk bad about Vegeta all she wanted, but it infuriated her to hear someone else do it.

"What's there not to get?! You don't need him! What could he possibly be doing for you that's of use?"

"Yamcha, enough! I don't want to talk about it!" She felt hot tears well up in her eyes. She knew he had a point, but he didn't see Vegeta hold her at night. He didn't see the small moments he shared with his son. He didn't know!

Yamcha noticed that she was close to tears and backed down. Instead, he leaned forward and cupped her face in his hand. She let a single tear fall, but he wiped it away with his thumb. Bulma looked at him and couldn't stop herself from smiling. She put her hand on top of his and nestled her face into his palm.

"Woman! What is taking you so-" Bulma jumped as she noticed Vegeta standing in the the doorway. He cocked his head at the scene before his eyes. With squinted eyes and a twisted mouth, he stared. He looked pissed.

Bulma leaped up from her seated position as Yamcha brought his hand back down. He didn't look too happy either.

"I'm coming right now, I'm sorry, Vegeta. We were just playing with Trunks!" Bulma had her usual attitude when talking with him, but her face looked guilty. It's not like they were doing anything, but Vegeta did walk in on a pretty tender moment between the two ex-lovers.

Vegeta said nothing. He simply turned on his heels and walked straight out the door. Bulma followed, her head hung low of embarrassment.

They both entered the GR in silence. Bulma began working on the machine diligently as Vegeta hovered over her.

Finally, she could no longer stand the silence.

"You know, I'm sure Trunks would love it if you hung out with us every so often. I was talking to Chi-Chi, and she wants to bring her little Goten over for a play date sometime and..." Bulma was cut off by Vegeta's arm on her shoulder.

"Uh, Vegeta?" She looked up at him. He pulled her up by her shoulders, guiding her to her feet. They were about the same height, so their eyes always met with ease. He had a look of determination in his eyes. What could he be thinking?

"You are MY mate." He growled, turning away from her abruptly.

Bulma felt like she was going to cry again. Was this his way of committing himself to her? He had never said anything remotely close to that before.

"Then why not prove it?" Bulma felt her emotions take over. She planted a hand on her hip while using the other to attempt to spin him around to face her.

"What do you mean, you idiotic woman? I'm here, aren't I?" He spat, his voicing raising.

"I don't know what you consider to be "proving it", but here on Earth we have a little custom called marriage." She couldn't believe what she was saying. Was she proposing to him?! There was no way this could end well.

Vegeta looked pensive. He let the silence pass between them as the thought marinated in his head.

"Fine." He finally said sternly. "What do I do?"

Bulma's jaw dropped to the ground. For once in her life she was completely speechless. He actually agreed to marry her! It wasn't the romantic moment she had always envisioned in her life, but for Vegeta this was a huge step.

"Are you serious?!" She finally cried out.

"Don't make me change my mind..." He grumbled.

"No, no. I mean, we could hold it here! Have all of our friends present, you'll wear a tux, I'll wear a white dress...oh! We can get Trunks a little baby tux!" She found her imagination getting carried away.

Vegeta looked horrified at her suggestions, "Is that absolutely necessary?!"

Bulma thought for a moment. Maybe a big wedding would be too much for him.

"Or, we could just go down to the court house? That'll be harmless enough for ya, right?" She was unbelievably giddy at this point and it showed.

"...Fine." His face flushed with a rich, pink color.

Bulma let out an excited, high-pitched squeal before throwing herself on Vegeta and kissing him on the cheek. He remained still as she hugged him, his arms firmly at his side. She broke their hug and looked into his dark eyes.

"Vegeta, I love you." She said as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

After a minute, he gently pushed her off of him and replied, "Just fix the machine."

This had changed everything. She quickly fixed the machine, pecked him on the cheek again, and skipped out of the GR.

When she returned to her house, Yamcha was on the couch watching some colorful cartoon on the TV. He couldn't help but notice how much Bulma was smiling.

"You look surprisingly happy for someone who just spent an hour working on a broken machine." He smirked.

Bulma started laughing a deep belly laugh.

"Yamcha...I'm engaged!" She basically jumped into the air with excitement.

"Um. What? How? Just now? But...what?!" Yamcha stood up so fast he almost knocked Trunks off of the couch.

"Vegeta agreed to marry me! This is actually happening!" She jumped into her friend's arms. Her excitement was contagious and Yamcha couldn't help but hug her back.

"I never thought I'd see the day..." He shook his head in disbelief. "But I'm happy for you. If you're happy, I'm happy."

"Thank you. It means a lot." She removed herself from her friend and immediately picked up her son. "Trunks, mommy and daddy are getting married! Can you say "married"?"

Trunks just smiled, his eyes bright with happiness. "Married? Mama and Dada married?"

"Yes, very good! This calls for some wine! Yamcha, red or white?!"

That afternoon, the three celebrated Bulma's new engagement. It was anything but conventional, but it was exactly what she wanted.


End file.
